Cloud storage describes Internet-based data storage, whereby shared storage resources are provided to networked computers and other devices. Generally speaking, cloud storage can make data more available and reliable relative to local storage approaches. One benefit of cloud storage from the standpoint of a user is the lack of storage space limitations. From the standpoint of a cloud storage provider, however, storing duplicate data increases the cost of mass data storage. As such, it is desirable to reduce duplicate data in cloud storage. In addition to the cost of mass data storage, storage of data in cloud storage generally needs to be more efficient than storage of data locally due to data transmission rates across the Internet.